


i've been told that you've been bold

by lennonbum



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ugh, i know how boring this is. bear with me. i'm tired & i'm trying to think of something shippy to write.</p><p>until then, keep the image of curt wild going "bum bum bum" in your minds. </p><p>stay tuned.</p></blockquote>





	i've been told that you've been bold

if curt wild was anything besides human he was lightning. 

an electrifying vessel of rage and passion

a purgatory of sorts

_i will mangle your mind_

 

all he touches goes up in flames

all he loves burns to the ground

he’s the _shock_ of innocence gone away

_he’s ebony and silver_

 

and if brian slade was anything besides human he was thunder. 

his body symbolic of lust itself

the bleeding heart of aphrodite

_they tell you it’s not natural_

 

the ground quivers beneath him

his vibrations deflower

all give way to his ministrations

_he’s ivory and gold_

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i know how boring this is. bear with me. i'm tired & i'm trying to think of something shippy to write.
> 
> until then, keep the image of curt wild going "bum bum bum" in your minds. 
> 
> stay tuned.


End file.
